


Mega Man/Rockman - Snippets Collection

by WalkTheTyrannosaur



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Character Reflection, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkTheTyrannosaur/pseuds/WalkTheTyrannosaur
Summary: A collection of short form stories I write to keep up practice writing regularly. Anything goes in this, as long as it's brief.3/29/2020 - "Daybreak", feat. Duo; Duo ponders the difference between night and day.
Kudos: 4
Collections: My Drabble Collections





	Mega Man/Rockman - Snippets Collection

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are written as practice/writing drills, so apologies if they're a bit rough.

Duo had seen daybreak many times, and in many ways.

He had seen the sun rising over the horizon planetside. A stunning affair, with the light of a star cresting and rising higher into the sky. A tapestry painted with light, and gas, always different depending on the world he’d visited.

He’d also seen daybreak from space. Watching the slow motions of a planet turn as he lay inert, waiting for his next mission to stamp out evil. One hemisphere of a world revolving to meet the light, journeying out of darkness.

Out of darkness.

The idea seemed almost foreign to Duo. For him, things like light and darkness seemed absolute. Like good and evil. Justice and injustice. Courage and fear. You were either one thing or the other.

But things moved out of darkness and into the light on a regular basis. And back into darkness again. The reality was so much more fluid, wasn’t it?

That tiny world he’d once visited had taught him that. A planet that had caused so much suffering had produced Rock Light and his family, who did their best to save their people from darkness. They’d saved him once, as well.

What would happen if they were gone? Duo didn’t know. Nothing was absolute.

Compared to many others like him, Duo was somewhat eternal. If the Earth, nay, the universe, fell to darkness, he knew now that such things were not absolute.

All he had to do was wait for daybreak.


End file.
